The Empty Classroom
by sapphiredragoneyes
Summary: Something weird is going on between Ron and Hermione. She's suddenly so mad at him. Will Harry be able to find out what's happening with his friends? Read to find out! RxH Please R&R!


Me: My first fic..so please be nice! I will take flames though ; Enjoy my story! R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or I would be rich...which I'm not.

* * *

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione said happily walking in the threshold of the Gryffindor common room. She had just gotten back from her daily visit to the library. She clutched two big books by her side. 

"Hey, Hermione. Back from the library already?" Harry asked flipping through the pages in his copy of his required Transfiguration book. He looked ready to fall asleep.

"Yeah. I couldn't concentrate." She smiled until she noticed Ron sitting by Harry. She glared at the redhead. Ron smiled a timid smile. Hermione turned on her heel and stuck up her nose in the air. "I'll see you at dinner, Harry."

Hermione stomped up the stairs swiftly to her room and slammed the door. You could hear loud crashes and slams. Harry eyed Ron.

"What's going on between you two?" he asked. Ron squirmed in his chair uneasily.

"Nuthin'." Ron gathered up all of his books and headed in the direction of his room. He could feel heated eyes staring at him from behind. He stopped and turned towards Harry. He sighed and said, "I'll tell you at dinner."

Ron took a seat by his best friend, Harry. Hermione abruptly stopped eating. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him like he was a bug.

* * *

"Why is he sitting here?" Hermione inquired while tapping her fingers lightly on the table. 

Harry sighed. "Because he's my friend and because he's your friend."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, disapproving. "Oh, really? A friend does not set another friend's cat on fire," she snapped. Ron winced.

"You set Crookshanks on _fire_?" Harry gaped at Ron unbelievingly.

"Yeah." Ron was turning scarlet by the second. "But it was an accident."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione almost yelled. "How can you set an animal on fire my accident using your wand?" There was thundering silence until she started up again. "It was _not_ an accident, you did it on purpose!"

"You wouldn't help me!" Ron threw back. Hermione's eyes tore into him and he sank down in his seat. "I even asked nicely."

"You put it off till the last minute!"

"So?"

Hermione glared. She got up, turned with a swish of her robe, and walked out of the doors of the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron stared as she made her exit. Ron sighed exasperated. Harry turned to face his friend.

"So…What wouldn't Hermione help you with?"

"Studying for the final exams." Ron put his head on the table barely missing his plate filled with mashed potatoes.

Harry spit out all of his juice in surprise. "Ron! The seventh year exams are in two days! They'll decide your whole future!"

"You think I don't know that?" Ron said miserably. "There's just been stuff on my mind and I can't study." He paused for a while. Ron grunted as he finally stood up."Sorry, Harry. I'm not really hungry."

Harry watched his other friend leave him. He put down his fork and sprawled out on the empty bench. It was the second time today that he had been left alone with no one to talk to.

* * *

Hermione sat alone in her dorm studying. She flipped open her Potions book and it landed randomly on a page with a note stuck inside it. She cocked her head to one side and opened it. Sloppy but neat handwriting filled half the page. It read, 

_Hermione,_

_We need to talk. Meet me in the empty Transfiguration room at 10._

_Harry_

Hermione stuck the note back in her book and got up. She glanced at her watch. It said 9:45. Knowing that it would take a while for her to reach the right room, she left her dorm and headed out to the Transfiguration room.

* * *

Ron sat in an empty desk waiting for a secret someone. The door suddenly flung open and Hermione stood in the doorway. She glared menacingly. 

"Why are you here? _You_ didn't send me the note, Harry did!"

Ron shook his head and confessed. "No. I just put Harry's name on it."

"And why did you do that?"

"So you'd come." Ron looked at his feet sheepishly. "I'm sorry about what I did to Crookshanks. I didn't mean it...I was just aggravated. I'm sorry."

Hermione's face softened. "Oh, Ron…"

Ron got up and walked slowly towards Hermione. She looked at him nervously and backed up against a wall. Their faces neared and their lips touched. Hermione felt a blush, but ignored it.

The two lovers stayed there for minutes on end. Time didn't matter. A faint giggle was heard as an unexpected visitor walked in.

Ron froze. He recognized that laugh all to well…

"Ginny!" Ron was going to leap upon the sixth-year, but Hermione clutched his shirt firmly. She whispered something in his ear and headed to Ron's sister. Ron stood back and his eye twitched with anger.

"Hello, Ginny dear. How are you tonight?" Hermione said pleasantly.

'Uh…Hi, Hermione. Not to sound like a pest, but your lipstick is slightly smudged," Ginny whispered snickering. Hermione let it pass.

"Ginny, how about I give you three galleons and you not tell anyone about this incident between me and Ron. Not even Harry," Hermione said. Ginny pretended to think it over.

"Nah. No amount of money would make me not tell. I'm sure Fred and George would love to hear about this," Ginny said wickedly, rubbing her hands together.

"Okay, okay," Hermione shrugged. She leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear. "You tell Fred and George about this and I'll tell your loving brothers about you and Harry."

"They won't believe something you made up," Ginny defiantly said, but a tinge of worry was being etched onto her face.

"Remember that one time you and Harry were in the closet…" Hermione trailed off. Ginny paled and put her hand over Hermione's mouth.

Ginny spluttered. 'B-but you swore!" Hermione shrugged like she didn't care. She thought it over. "Okay, fine." Ginny folded her arms. "I won't tell."

Ginny stomped off. Hermione smiled happily at Ron's perplexed face. Of course he couldn't hear them.

"W-what did you say?!" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said. She gave Ron a mischievous look. She backed up to the door, closed it and locked it. They looked at each other and they started to snog.

* * *

Me: Did you like? I hope you did!! Please Review! 


End file.
